of comets and changes
by lamontespan
Summary: a monarch on the throne she can't stand and a heart that doesn't know what it wants - and she is in the center of it all.
1. i

**A/N:** Hello, hello ! It's been quite a while since I've last been active as a writer on here, but SH:R has recently given me enough energy and inspiration to try myself at a fanfiction again, so here we are.

If isn't obvious already - this fic will focus heavily on Hae Soo and Wang Yo and their relationship but also other characters, such as Chaeryung, Wang Won, etc. I hope I'll be able to do this drama justice with my writing and without further ado, let's start into the prologue!

* * *

 **i. where is a will, there is a way.**

It's a pretty night, fit to be mourning the death and pondering over lost opportunities and missed chances; Hae Soo, usually feeling a certain sense of safety within the embrace of the night, cannot help but shiver when she rushes to the Damiwon while silently cursing the new king's moods. It's a secret, though a badly kept one: almost all of the princes alongside Chaeryung and a few quick-witted servants are aware of the noose dangling around the young woman's neck, of the charges of regicide that could be used against her when Hae Soo's done absolutely _nothing_ wrong.

However, proving her innocence to a man whose mind has already been made up is too much of a complicated task and while she's usually not one to give up easily, the years in Goryeo have started to tire her out. The memory of jumping into the water to save a little boy's life seems far too distant for her to completely remember and every once in a while, the darkhaired maiden can't help but think that maybe, this past life of hers has been nothing but a dream as well. To keep up with what is happening in a society that is ever-changing proves to be much of a challenge and occasionally, it leads to Hae Soo missing the home she's grown accustomed to from a young age, rather than the hard comfort of the mattress she finds rest on every night after yet another exhausting day in the body of a woman that does not belong to her.

This girl she has been once upon a time seems like a dream that has failed to come true, and maybe she's slowly but surely starting to lose her mind or maybe it's just the inner loneliness speaking out of her when Hae Soo comes to a halt, a pair of dark hues glued to the flowers that must have been trampled on by some careless brute. So she drops to her knees, dainty fingers motherly reaching out for the remnants of what must have once been such a beautiful sight; she would release a sigh, but the tears prickling in the corner of her eyes are slowly making their way down her cheeks and prevent her from doing so, a silent cry escaping her parted lips instead.

Destroyed, just like she is, and the thought makes her want to curl up somewhere and cry until she feels better, until all the pain and the worries and anxiety have ceased to exist, but things are not as easy because here, she's responsible for others, for their reputation and in some cases, even for their safety. With Goryeo's new king, someone whom she's come to know as a ruthless person, all of her senses are on high alert, constantly reminding the young woman of the possible danger she's in just by pouring him a simple cup of tea.

 _Ah, the new king_. Perhaps, she should have really paid more attention during history classes.

Jeongjong, 3rd Monarch of Goryeo; the name in itself causes for her tears to momentarily stop flowing as childish confusion begins to spread across her features and for a moment, there's the desire to laugh out loud at this _ridiculous_ name and this _ridiculous_ king and these _ridiculous_ circumstances, but in spite of the fact that the king should be fast asleep by now, she does not dare to follow as both her heart and mind command her to do and so, her lips remain closed. There are spies everywhere and if the king heard about her laughing about his name in the middle of the night while kneeling in front of crumbled flower petals, her death would follow quickly.

Then again, she doubts this: after all, there is a reason why he hasn't decided to eliminate her the moment he's had the chance to and that reason is called Wang So and is currently in a place far, far away from her; the thought has her heart aching and the familiar pain settles into the depths of her chest once more as she tries her best to breathe calmly, the previous amusement now completely gone. She isn't foolish enough to believe that the third prince has chosen to let her live out of decency, just so she could continue to serve him tea but rather, so she could be kept as a hostage so that So would do as he is commanded to.

The mere thought of being used against this one person whom she is so desperately aching to see again sends her into a silent heartbreak, the tears now beginning to openly flow down her pale cheeks as she makes no move to hide her desperation. No one is going to be awake to see her pain anyway, and by tomorrow morning she will go back to being the Court Lady that the others know her to be, silent, observing, distant. For this one moment, she allows herself to break apart like this, even if it isn't going to help.

At the very least, it might ease some of her pain.

It's not until she hears a familiar voice calling out for her that she opens her eyes again, while struggling to see through the veil of water; somewhere in the distance, she can hear Chaeryung's voice calling out for her with what she assumes to be worry and concern, though she momentarily remains unable to see with small hands pressed on the ground to support and keep herself from falling down completely while the rest of her body grows weak and somewhat numb, the cold having eaten away at her for the past half an hour.

In ten minutes from now, Chaeryung will have found her, the childish sorrow soon turning into genuine sadness upon noticing the red-rimmed eyes and the sobs that keep on continuously escaping her oldest friend; eleven minutes from now on, slender arms will wrap themselves around Hae Soo's shaking frame to reassure her, to share her pain, to simply be with a friend who is in need of comfort; she will whisper words of encouragement and sisterly love and admiration before bringing Hae Soo back to her feet to accompany her back to the Damiwon, before making sure that they both go to bed with no more tears spilling.

Twenty minutes from now on, a young monarch will remain in the shadow of his balcony from which he can oversee the royal gardens, with a pondering expression painted over tired features as his eyes remain glued to the empty spot and the crumbled petals the young woman has left behind.

* * *

 **A/N:** So far it's not a lot, I know, but it I'm just getting an idea of how to write fanfictions again, so please stick with me! If you have any suggestions or ideas or questions, do feel free to message me or leave a review. I would love any type of feedback you guys could give me. :)


	2. ii

**A/N:** I'm far too excited to properly contain myself, even though work is being super hell-ish, but here's the first actual chapter !

Also, to answer the question that was asked in the reviews: my story takes place throughout the first year of Jeongjong's reign, a few months after the deaths of Prince Eun and Lady Soon Deok, so Hae Soo is not as grief-stricken anymore as I would have imagined her to be after having lost two close friends in such a brutal fashion.

Another important detail to mention is that this story takes place over the course of months, possibly even years, so you'll find that between all of the chapters, there will be a slight time jump of a few days or weeks.

This is still just very early on into this fanfiction and their relationship is so complicated that I want to take my time in seriously developing them (YoSoo) together, as well as separately. Of course, and just like in Moon Lovers, everyone surrounding them will play a huge part in who these people are going to be and I plan on doing my best to make this a story worthy of the drama. If you have any feedback or questions, feel free to leave me a review or message !

I wish you all a happy reading !

* * *

 **i. sticks and stones may break my bones.  
**

"Chaeryung."

The girl in question immediately halts all of her movements, her brain momentarily freezing when the familiar voice speaks up, a low chuckle reasonating from the depths of a royal throat; it shakes her to the very core, this man standing in front of her and looking at her with such amusement gleaming in a pair of dark eyes that one couldn't help but wonder whether or not she's the foolish one for believing his heart could find its way to her.

"Chaeryung, are you listening to me?"

He sounds both calm, yet demanding; careful, but pushy. It's a paradox she doesn't entirely understand because her heart shouldn't beat for a man who has made her do terrible things, who keeps her close enough for her heart to continue fluttering, but too far to calm the storm swelling inside of her chest. Chaeryung isn't naive enough to believe that he has brought her into this delicate position to spend time with her because while she might not be the brightest, she's seen other people like herself before: young, foolish, _in love_.

It's what has her acting so obediently towards him, fulfilling every wish no matter how cruel and unfair it is - a shiver crawls down her spine at the memory of what the late King Mu has looked like after years of carefully scrutinizing and analysing his weaknesses: blood trickling down the corners of his mouth, deep shadows underneath his once so pretty and kind eyes who have lost their lively gleam, death slowly but surely embracing a body that has grown so tired of sitting on a throne that its mind has not been ready to defend.

Much like herself, the late King Mu has been too kind: to others, to himself. Kindness isn't a gift that can be bestowed upon a king, the young servant thinks, when her gaze meets that of the man standing in front of her who keeps on talking about a new duty of hers, about something important she should not forget before a small, brown leather bag is being carefully put into her tiny hands and for a moment, when their eyes meet, she swears the sounds of the world are drowned and all she can see is Wang Won, smiling at her like he's proud of the woman she's become, like he's proud to be _with her._

 _If only that could have been the case._

"What is in there?" She's all innocent curiosity when she speaks up again, her hands carefully embracing the bag he's previously given her. She's never understood where he managed to get all those _ingredients_ from, though something tells her it's better not to ask, better not to question his authority: she might be young and in love but she will never forget her station and how she's a nobody next to him. It's a painful fact to come to terms with but they say love manages to withstand everything. Chaeryung simply hopes that this could be true, if only to feed the hope that's slowly starting to die.

Wang Won's smile thins out at the unexpected inquiry; he's not one to be questioned, especially not by a woman, and his pride wouldn't allow him to take the blow to his ego graciously either. Instead, he defensively cocks an eyebrow while suddenly feeling the inexplicable urge to let her in on this new arrangement, one that is sure to cause her great heartbreak (that is, if she manages to understand the depth of it all, and he genuinely doubts she will) so he chooses to retreat, rather than to attack, because what use is Chaeryung going to be to him, if her heart doesn't dictate her every movement?

So long as she does what he asks her to, she's useful; almost like a second lapdog. He can't help but smile at the comparison, mentally connecting the innocent maiden to his aggressive fourth brother: so different in character and yet both were kept in their golden cage, created by their very own feelings - much like Chaeryung had built a cage for herself by falling for a man she could never possibly be with, So has done the same when he decided to lay his heart at the feet of Lady Soo.

 _What a fool._

Women are tools to be used, he has made that decision for himself a long time ago: Won's wife descends from old, but fine aristocraty and brought money, wealth and more power upon joining houses, and while clearly a beautiful woman at the peak of her youth, she's only married to him to give birth to sons to keep their line alive and to be a beautiful jewel in an otherwise distant household. Husband and wife don't hold any feelings for each other and it's only duty that binds them together, for Won refuses to lower himself into a position like his fourth brother has by falling for a _nobody_ like Lady Soo.

Feelings? In the long run, they have over and over again proven to be nothing but obstacles. So he keeps the smile on his face, not bothering to show Chaeryung any more of his feelings than he needs to because she's so easy enough to influence, one could deem it a true shame if he doesn't use this innocence to his own advantage; and would you look at such obedience! If the positions had been switched, Won is sure it would have been much harder to manipulate Lady Soo the same way.

"Do you recall how you told me about Lady Soo complaining about abdominal pain? The eight prince went out to buy some special herbs for her. After all, a court lady should be able to attend to the king without possibly spreading a disease. Do make sure to put this into her tea when you two are alone but I wouldn't want anyone to know that my brother still worries so much for her. It could harm his reputation; you do understand that, don't you?" A small white lie, though Won supposes the end would justify the means.

It's a warning signal, she thinks to herself; _he's warning me to keep this a secret_. Obediently, she drops into a curtsy, careful not to make any clumsy mistakes to leave a good impression, but Won's attention has already drifted away and he only offers her a half-hearted smile and gentle pat on the head before making his way somewhere else without any other word spilling from his lips. She heaves a sigh, feeling the weight slowly lifted from her shoulders as she cluelessly eyes the bag in her hands.

 _How kind of the eight prince to go out of his way to get expensive herbs for Lady Soo_.

* * *

Porcelain hesitantly clatters as Hae Soo bows her head upon entering the throne room, with delicate brows furrowed just the slightest bit as she concentrates on delivering the freshly brewed tea without making too much noise. Ever since the leg screw torture, she finds it difficult to walk evenly and even just the slightest bit of irritation or lack of concentration could mean losing her balance and she won't have any of that, _especially not_ in front of a man who seems to be able of sniffing out every single person's weakness by just looking at them.

She finds his gaze to be penetrating, invading her privacy in ways she could have never imagined anyone to be capable of. It doesn't exactly help that Wook is present as well, informing their new king about the troops in the North that have stabilized the borders and the riots of a rivaling clan that have been quashed almost as soon as they have started, his eyes flickering to her every once in a while throughout his speech - his mild gaze represents a heavy contrast to the cold, calculating stare of the man sitting on the throne with marble-breasted features, but all that only ceases to matter when she focuses on the tea after having made her way to the side of the young monarch.

"General Jung sends you his deepest regards, Lady Soo."

The words that fill the thick silence for a few seconds are meant to be calming, she knows that because there is and always has been a gentleness about Wook that she could never fully explain. It's the main reason why she has felt so safe around him before and looking at him now, she is reminded of the man that offered her his help back when she realized the uncertain situation she has been thrown into upon discovering this new life of hers, back when loving each other in silence and with desiring glances has been enough to keep a young Hae Soo awake at night.

When she finally does raise her head to meet his gaze, his drops into an elegant bow, as though he's nothing but the obedient servant he presents himself to be but Hae Soo isn't fooled by this anymore; after the deaths of Prince Eun and Lady Soon Deok, there is hardly anything that can fool her anymore.

Or so she thinks.

Lost in her thoughts, with stains of redness covering pale cheeks and part of her neckline, Hae Soo fails to notice the gaze of the young king that settles on her for a few heartbeats, before he redirects his attention back to the prince standing in front of the throne with an expression so unreadable, Yo would have almost laughed out loud at this ridiculous scenario. Anyone would figure out the message that Wook's words are meant to convey: even Wang Jung, the young general in battle, could spare a few moments to send greetings to an old friend, and yet Wang So, the supposed love of her life, couldn't even send a letter?

A faint smile settles on his features soon after when he realizes the extent of Wook's situation, for him to be using such drastic measures to draw the attention of a simple court lady; _you've lost her, haven't you?_

"Lady Soo."

Wook's jawline tightens visibly and Hae Soo sends a silent prayer to all the Gods above to ask for a relatively peaceful evening before she places the delicate teapot back onto the wooden board, her tired eyes glued to the floor. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I hear you've been unwell lately." Which isn't a lie to begin with, Yo has indeed noticed that something has seemed to be off with the usually so precise and straightforward court lady, whose silence should have been enough of an answer to him, though the sudden paleness that kisses her skin almost makes her look like a ghost.

So maybe the royal complaint of Won about a court lady who spat blood whenever she coughed isn't a made-up fairytale, after all.

"Something about coughing fits and blood on handkerchiefs." Black-rimmed eyes carefully trace the features of the lady sitting to his right, whose features speak of horror. _Ah, how amusing_. If only he had known about this earlier, then perhaps watching this tragedy unfold would be a much more satisfying ending to a love story that has had no room in this palace from its very beginning.

Lady Soo, he presumes, is never going to learn her lesson.

"How kind of Prince Wook to send you medicine and herbs when you're in such a delicate condition."

Silence ensues, and the right corner of the king's mouth quirks upwards into what appears to be an amused smile: maybe Wook has managed to put himself into the trusted circle of the king, but that does not mean that Yo has forgiven or forgotten what has happened all those years before; now, he muses, it's time to pay him back with interest.

On the other hand, it takes Hae Soo a moment longer to understand the horrifying meaning of the monarch's words. Hesitantly, her gaze shifts towards the man in question, standing in the middle of the throne room with an unknown aura of self-confidence around him but he avoids her eyes, and she can't tell if it's because of shame or genuine regret; the thought sends her into a silent shock.

Would he? _Could he?_

"I'm afraid I don't understand what Your Majesty is implying." One last chance; she'll give him _one last chance_ , she decides, her eyes not leaving Wook's silhouette as he keeps his gaze trained somewhere in the distance, and the sudden feeling of doubt begins to unsettle her.

The king, who appears to be clearly amused at the uneasiness growing between the former pair, returns his attention to the young woman by his side while sideeyeing Wook with a somewhat unreadable expression. "And here I was told you have studied the use of herbs and spices." For the split of a moment, he eyes her and this time around, she doesn't cower from those intimidating eyes and this aura she doesn't quite understand nor like, but simply stares back, like she's challenging him to speak what she already seems to be suspecting.

Yo, however, draws the silence out as he brings the cup of tea to his smirking lips, his gaze now moving from a shocked Hae Soo to his brother whose expression remains anything but readable and for a moment, he wonders whether or not he could kill two birds with the same stone by keeping her close to himself.

It doesn't take long for Wook to understand the secret message hidden within his brother's cruel actions and he's quick to take his leave, in spite of the fact that he's bursting to spit it all out and to let Hae Soo know the inevitable truth, though all of these efforts are likely to be in vain, he presumes: once a poisonous arrow has been shot, it would be hard to find the antidote, and in Hae Soo's case, everything has been lost for Wook a long time ago, already.

The rest of the evening remains quiet and it's only when Hae Soo quietly collects all the utensils to prepare her return to the Damiwon that the young king speaks up, thereby preventing her from leaving.

"Lady Soo, if I hear of more blood coughing or vomiting outside of the bath house, I'll personally seek a replacement for you. The royal physician is to see you immediately tomorrow at dawn, and I want you to report to me of your condition. I can't have a court lady possibly spreading her disease to me."

She pauses for a moment as confusion begins to bloom on feminine features at the mention of the physician: a privilege that is usually reserved for royals and she is far from noble birth, so how come a person like Yo would bother to have someone looking at her condition, let alone care to be informed about the shape she's in?

Deciding not to question his intentions, she proceeds to take a deep breath before lowering herself into a formal curtsy.

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

* * *

A/N: ooh, did Wook truly poison Soo? Or is it actually Won who's pulling the strings ? And how come Yo doesn't seem to be involved in such a scheming plot ? More to follow soon ! **  
**


End file.
